


Classic or Cliche?

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd





	Classic or Cliche?

"Um, let me think. No."  
I really don't see the point in asking for the fifth time if they already know what my answer's gonna be.  
But as I casually lie upside down in my bestfriend's bedroom with him constantly yapping about what to wear for this god forsaken event, I can't help but think that maybe it's just how people are.  
"Dude! Come on! It's the only good thing this shitty school's got!"  
"Yeah. And even if it's the best this school's got it still sucks." Now he's dumping another pile of jeans on the bed next to me. "You know, it's just a date. If he stops liking you for what you wear then he's a judgmental prick who doesn't deserve you."  
"Shut up. He's the first guy I've really liked in such a long time. And i'm dressing up for me. So I can look good and ten I can feel good on our date. The day I dress up for a guy or a girl will be the day I ask you to stab me in the heart with a pencil."  
So dramatic. He laid out a black fit sweater and black jogger pants and then looked at me. I then looked over his pile of shoes and pointed towards his black high cut converse and flopped down on bed again. "Also wear that gray beanie you have, it brings out your eyes." I hate his blue eyes. They're so pretty and cool and goes so well with his black hair while I have dull brown eyes and a mop of hair that I'm pretty sure has it's own life. He fixed his closet and set aside his clothes.  
"Now. Again with the dance."  
"Can I stab you with a pencil now?"  
"It's just a dance Jade! For fucks sake it's not gonna kill you!"  
"Yeah, but you nagging me about it is gonna make me kill me."  
"What's this about? Usually you just complain all the time but still go but now you just don't want to go. Why?"  
Damn this kid. "I don't have a date ok? Now can you get off my back, please?"  
"Jade. You are an idiot. Is the new transferee not gonna be your date?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The transferee? You know, hot, blonde, blue eyes, totally obsessed with you..? Ring any bells?"  
"Dean's not obsessed with me. He got seated next to me in homeroom, and he's awkward as hell. So naturally, the only ones he's gonna talk to is the only person he knows."  
"Yeah, and he's a guy and so am I. He likes you and you're either in denial or oblivious."  
"Nope. Not having this conversation. I still don't have a date. Still not going."  
"It's a dance! You can go without a date! You can come with us!"  
"Oh cool. I can tag along my ga- sorry, Bi bestfriend and his cool boyfriend while I will in misery and loneliness."  
"Ugh you are such a drama queen sometimes!"  
"It takes one to know one."  
He dramatically gasped and then hit me with a pillow. "You bitch!"  
"You know what. If it will shut you up. Yes. I will tag along." I could just not show up.  
"Yas! I luv you so much! Now let's talk about your dress!"  
"No, shut up, put on Sherlock and let's eat before you go on and have a date with your awesome guy."  
"Ugh, fine. But we are so not done with this."  
An hour of Sherlock and three bags of chips, Nic needed to go and get ready for his date. He then dropped me home and then drove back home to wait for his Prince Charming. It's funny considering his name is Philips. Like the prince in Cinderella. Or was it Snow White. I don't really know  
I got inside and headed straight to my room and flopped on top of my bed. My phone vibrates and as I took it out of my pocket I saw it was a text from Dean.

Hey

Do I have to reply?

Are you busy?

No

I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.

Will he stop texting if I don't reply?

Jade?

Not really.

Hey. Not really doing much.

Cool. Wanna meet at that coffee shop near the mall?

Ok

Someone kill me.

\-----

The day I met Dean was probably the best day of my life.  
Well, it was. Up until I met him.

I woke up feeling amazing which is very unusual. I put on and amazing dress I paired with black leggings and my hair was naturally curly and it's just perfect.  
Nic picked me up twenty minutes earlier to get some drive through breakfast at Mcdonalds and just ate at the school's parking lot.

Classes went by in a breeze and as lunch rolled in, he did too. Literally.

As the lunch bell rang I had to run to my locker to get Nic's notebook full of drawings. (because he left it yesterday at our house and I kinda forgot to give it earlier) as I slammed my locker shut something, or someone, fell on top of me and dragged me as he was forced down the floor and I bumped my head accidentally on his and we both groaned as I ended up on top of him.  
"What the hell!"  
He was still groaning and rubbing his head and damn, he's gorgeous. He was wearing a black varsity jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans paired with those expensive Nike rubber shoes Nic's obsessed with. "S-sorry.."  
"Oh, uhm." I got off him and dusted of my dress as I stood up and helped him. As he stood up his knees buckled and he had to lean against the lockers to stand and he kept rubbing the inside of his jacket. "Are you ok? What happened?" Nic appeared behind me and eyed.. Uhm.  
"Hey. What's your name?"  
He looked up and squinted his eyes at me and Nic. "Im- I'm Dean. The transferee.."  
"Oh." Nic tensed.  
"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?"  
Nic smiled at Dean and dragged me a few steps back. "He's from our football teams rival teams school or something. Apparently he's really good and stuff but our football team hates him. I think."  
Before I could say anything we both heard a thud and we looked towards Dean who is know an unconscious pile of bleeding gorgeousness.  
After fifteen minutes of dragging an unconscious Dean with the help of a very reluctant Nic, we finally got him to the clinic and the nurse made us wait outside.  
The 'end of lunch' bell rang and Nic and I shared a looked and decided to just check in for the last time before heading off. The nurse said he'd be out for a while and that we can come back after class. As I went to my next class I hadn't realized that my hair was a mess and my dress was all crumpled and damn. I'm a mess.  
All through out my next classes all I could think of was the blue eyed blonde and what happened to him. Maybe the football team saw him and he was running away from them? But what's with the fainting? We didn't fall that hard. Or at least I didn't. Damn.  
"Psst! Jade." I looked to my right to see my seatmate, I think his name's Carl, or Clarke or something, and he was just staring at me and then I realized there was a figure in front of my desk. I looked up and saw Ms. Dummel looking down on me with a frown, her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping impatiently.  
"Welcome back Ms. Eduards. Now that your mid has finally come back to that pretty little head of yours, would you mind answering my question?"  
"Uh, sorry. What's the question?"  
The whole class snickered at that.  
"It's written at the board Ms. Eduards, if it was a snake it would've bitten your head off." The class erupted in laughter as I stood up and went to the board.  
Find x:  
12/x + y = x If y=1  
Is she serious?  
I wrote x=4 without solving it anymore and I heard the laughter die as quickly as it came. I sat back down on my seat, feeling every pair of eyes on me, and looked straight at our dumbfounded algebra teacher.  
"Technically, if it was a snake, it would have swallowed me whole. Not just bite my head off. Just saying."  
The bell rang and everyone hastily got their things in their bags and headed out of the room.  
Saved by the bell, I guess.

As I headed straight to the clinic I saw Nic standing in front of the door and went to ask him what he's doing but he quickly covered my mouth and shushed me.  
"-of us promise not to do it again. We let our pride cloud our judgements and we're, uh, sorry."  
"The whole football team beat him up and he was running away from them when he bumped into you. And remember Jack? He still likes you so that's why he backed them all up and led him alone. But word got around and an innocent bystander told on them." Nic said all this whiteout looking at me and without removing his hands on my mouth.  
The door opened and the whole team slouched off with long faces and detention slips in their hands or pockets. The nurse came out and saw us and invited us in. "I've got some visitors here. They're the ones who brought you in."  
Dean. Who was sat up on the bed, shirtless, had bandages around his head, his torso and his left knuckle. Blue eyes stared back at me as he looked up. "Oh. Hello. Uhm. Thank you. For, you know, helping me..and stuff.." He put on his shirt and sat back down as he played with his fingers.  
"I'm Dean, by the way."  
"Yeah. We know. I'm Dominic, but call me Nic. Everyone does." They shook hands and then Nic put his right arm around my shoulders and said " And this, is your savior and your damsel in shining armor, Jade Eduards."  
Nic pushed me towards the bed and Dean held out his right hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise"  
\-----

"Excuse me, what?"  
On the way to the café I was preparing myself with everything that might happen. He could not show up. He could be an hour early. He could spill his drink on me or he could spill my drink on me. Almost everything I've prepared for. But not this.  
"Ok. Let's get things straight here. You are asking me out. On a real proper date. This Friday."  
"Is it really that unusual that I could possibly like you in that way?" He smiled, his slightly tinted cheeks crinkled up.  
Dean was wearing usual winter clothes with a navy blue long coat, black fluffy mittens a blue and black scarf around his pale neck and a gray beanie on top of his blonde messy hair.

"Wow. Ok, uhm. Sure. I guess..."

This isn't happening.

"You guess...?"

Oh fuck.

"I meant yes. I'd, uh, I'd love to."

He then stared at me with wide eyes and erupted in small laughs.

"Oh my god."

He laughed a bit and shook his head. Blue eyes weighing down on me even more.

"What?"

"You are actually blushing. That's so adorable!"

What?! I don't blush!

"Ok, now you're blushing even more!"

"Shut it or I swear to god I will stab your balls with this spoon"

He raised his hand as a mock surrender and laughed as I hurriedly fixed my stuff and got up, my mouth be trying me as a smile made it through my face.  
I can hear him following behind me and as we got outside he surprised me as he wrapped his scarf around my neck and walked besides me. Face tinted pink from the cold or something else, I don't know.  
As we walked around aimlessly around the city for fifteen minutes I grabbed his beanie and put it on my head.  
"What do you think?" As I looked towards him his eyes seems to be stuck on my head or on the beanie as a smile made its way to his face. "You look... Adorable."  
I couldn't help but smile at this as I looked down on my shoes. He then took my right hand in his left hand and smiled at it, then he smiled at me and I couldn't help but return the favor.

-

"Excuse me, what?!"  
"I am so not repeating anything."  
Thursdays usually consists of me and Nic hanging out in the Mall and looking through books and as he dragged me in his favorite clothes store I asked him what to wear for my date tomorrow and when he asked me who it was, well..  
"Yes! Oh my god! My OTP! Are you guys going to the dance together?! Are you gonna wear matching outfits? Please wear matching outfits! But you guys looks so different. Like your dark hair and eyes and tan skin as he's just like a pale angel of some type."  
"Angel? He's cute but not shadowhunter cute."  
"Oh please. Golden blonde hair and tantalizing blue eyes. He is what I imagined as Jace and Alec's love child. You can't deny that."  
"Whatever. Are you gonna help me find something or not? I finally have use for you and I'm hoping you don't dissapoint."  
He just chuckled and shook his head. "You insult my skills. But since you feed me and endure my midnight rants, I think I can help."

Three hours.  
Three whole hours in a store for a sweater and a pair of jeans.  
Yeah, they look nice. Yeah, I looked a lot more awesome with them. Yeah, they're comfy as hell. But three hours!? Never again.  
As I flopped down on my bed my phone beeped and as I took it out from my pocket I saw that it was Dean.

Hey  
You ready for tomorrow?

If I squealed like a twelve year old girl, no one needed to know.

Yeah. Nic just helped me pick out something to wear for tomorrow

You bought clothes for tomorrow?

Shit. That sounded like I'm trying to impress him too much.

Yeah. He insisted that I dressed up. Don't get the wrong idea here mister.

Haha. Ok cool  
Meet you there at 8.

If I stayed in my bed with my phone on my fast beating chest and a smile on my face, no one needed to know.

-

"Jade open up."

Don't reply. He's gonna leave eventually.

"Please.  
Just tell me what happened."

What's the point.  
Me telling Nic what that jerk did last night won't make anything better. It won't fix anything.

"Jade open this goddamned door right now or I swear to god I'm gonna fucking break it!"

See if I care.

thud

He's not really gonna break that is he?

thud

I mean he's not that strong

thud

Shit he's gonna break it.

"If you break my door I won't talk to you even if you're inside."

A moment of silence passed and Nic replied through the door.

"Then open up."

Defeated, I walked towards the door and unlocked it only to face a messy haired, blue eyed dork dressed in all black.

"Damn you look like a mess."  
He eyed me up and down as I did the same.

"I feel like a mess too."

I was still wearing my new sweater and pants but my sweater was ruined and crumpled and my jeans were covered in cheeses dust. I'm guessing my eyes looked a bit swollen from crying myself to sleep and my hair is as messy as my life. But who cares.  
Silence fell again as the two of us stare at each other. Maybe he's waiting for me to invite him one or maybe he's waiting for me to talk first. Whatever it was, I didn't care. Because as I thought back to what happened yesterday I can already feel tears coming and the lump in my throat forming.  
Nic just looked and smiled at me sympathetically and hugged me. And if I cried again for another hour on his shirt as he rubbed my back gently, no one needed to know.

\-----

A week has passed and Nic finally have up on asking me what happened on that day. And every time he passed by or even see a glimpse of Dean, his whole body tenses and just glares at a terrified looking Dean.  
To be honest it was a surprise. At lunch Nic just asked me one more time and after I said it didn't matter e just gave up and said "Fine. If you're not gonna tell me. I'm not gonna ask you anymore." Then he got up and left me alone. Maybe I was being a bitch to him, but I'm trying to forget what happened and him asking about is kind of counter productive if you ask me.

But as our lesson in algebra went on an announcement was heard from the speakers. "Would miss Jade Eduards come to the guidance office? Jade eduards to the guidance office. Thank you."

I can feel the whole room staring at me as I fix up my stuff

"Looks like some one is in trouble." This bitch is lucky she's a teacher or else I would've slapped her with her own hands already.

The halls were quiet as usual but as I came close to the office I heard yelling and something metal dropping as then chairs moving. I ran to the door and opened it to the most unusual thing I've ever seen.  
Pens were all around the floor and at the end of the room were two teachers holding back a furious looking Nic while a bruised up Dean was behind the guidance counselor and the principal in the other side of the room.  
"What the hell?!"  
Now everyone's looking at me. Again.  
"Jade. Control that freak!" Dean said and I couldn't help but glare at him.  
"Jade is it true?"  
"Nic you have to calm down."  
"I DONT NEED TO CALM DOWN I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THAT JERK DID TO YOU THAT YOU JUST SUDDENL-"  
"He stood me up."  
The whole room filled with tension as thick as smoke. And just as if we were in a room full of smoke, I couldn't breathe.  
"He what?"  
Before I could even answer Dean said something that made me feel a whole lot worse.  
"I didn't show up at our date because the football team set it as my initiation into the team."  
All the teachers were now looking at Dean with some sort of look that screamed disappointment.  
"A week after they beat me up, they came up to me as I was going home. I thought they were gonna hang up on me again but they all just told me that I can be in the team if I can pass the initiation."  
"Who planned this? I want names young man." One of the teachers holding Nic said.  
"Coach. You need to calm down too." The principal said.  
Oh, so he's the coach.  
"It was Travis. He- he said that Jack has been crushing on her for a year now and that it would b impossible for me to get her on a d-"  
"You're such a dick." Nic spat.  
"Language!" The principal seethed.  
"Wait. Why am I even needed here? Why was I called?"  
The guidance councilor then looked at me and explained how Nic jumped on Dean as Dean was on his way to class.  
"Oh."  
"Ok. Everyone out. Except you three."  
The guidance councilor said as he pointed at Nic, Dean, and I.

Silence fell as the three of us stood as far apart as possible.  
Silence that Dean killed.  
" I'm sorry."  
"Pfft. Yeah, that's gonna fix it."  
"I'm trying to be sincere here and you're-"  
"And I'm trying not to murder you. Let's hope only one of us actually succeeds."  
"Would both of you just shut up?!"  
That worked better than expected.  
"You" I pointed at Dean. "You are an ass. Never talk to me again and never apologize again. If you even think about thinking about apologizing, will send that" I pointed at Nic " to your house or wherever you are and let him kick your pathetic little white ass. Got it?" He just stared at me like I didn't just ask him a question. "Got it?!"  
He frantically nodded as Nic mumbled a "Serves you right..." But I'm not finished.  
"And you!" I turned towards Nic.  
"Look. I just couldn't take you lik-" "Shush! I get it. I was being a bitch and ignoring you even if you were jut being sweet and nice to me. But that doesn't give you the right to fight my fights for me. I am not a little girl ok? I am not some damsel in distress and you are certainly not my knight in shining armor! I love you and all but next time, tell me when you're gonna beat up some lameass jerk for me. Ok?"  
He looked reluctant at first but sighed and accepted defeat and mumbled a small ok and hugged me.  
"I'm sorry Jade."  
"I accept your apology. Now. "  
I pulled back from his hug and held his hand. "Let's get me some ice cream and you some cake as we watch Game of Thrones. I'll pay. "  
I dragged him out and ignored a sulking Dean. As we got outside the teachers were talking amongst themselves and as out Principal saw us, he smiled and motioned for us to go.

\-----

"Holy shit. I think you just turned me straight. " Nic said as I opened the door. Tonight's the. School dance and Nic insisted that he can just stay home with me but I know he has a date already so I just went with them and maybe it's not so bad to be the third wheel of the most amazing pair of the night. I was wearing a black dressed that I really don't know what it's called. But it hugged my chest tightly and loosened like a puffy curtain of silk up until my knees. "Not too shabby yourself. " I looked him up and down. Nic in a tix would've been hilarious a year ago but damn, he cleans up nice. His black hair still messy an blue eyes even brighter now that he has contacts on instead of glasses.  
"Well-" he held out his elbow and raised an eyebrow "m'lady?"  
"Such a gentleman" maybe everyone knew that we got there on a limo, but no one knew that we spilled wine in the leather seats and that Nic has to pay for a new bottle of wine. And no one has to.  
-  
So far, I've been asked to dance by twelve guys because apparently, rejecting the new gorgeous student made everyone think that I'm the new challenge of the school. Like, damn if I can get her and he didn't that makes me so much better than him even if he's hot. Boys.  
But as Nic dance with his mystery man who apparently loves Boys like Girls more than Greenday. I try not to judge but , No. I sit here and drink this amazing punch. But then someone took a seat next to me and I didn't need to look directly at him to know who it was. From my peripheral vision I can see that he has his varsity jacket on. Only one idiot wears his varsity jacket on a school dance. The team captain.  
"Hey. "  
"What do you want Jack?"  
"Look. I didn't know Travis did that ok. I knew he would mess with Dean but I didn't think he'd use my-uh, thing for you. I swear. I kicked him off the team for the season and Dean is never gonna get in the team. Ever. I'm really, really sorry."  
Oh. "Oh."  
"Yeah. You look amazing, by the way." I looked at him and smiled.  
"I could say the same but... I was raised to be a good kid and lying would be counterproductive. "  
He smirked and shook his head.  
"Nothing personal captain. Just not feeling the varsity jacket."  
"I'll try not to be offended with that."  
"Damn. I must've said it wrong."  
Then he laughed  
Three tables around us looked at him and he didn't even seemed fazed by the attention.  
"Dude! Pipe down! The whole gym is looking at us!"  
He wiped a tear and lowered his laugh. "Oh come on. Is the school's punk rock girl shy?"  
"I'm not shy. I just don't like attention. "  
"Life must be hard then. Someone as beautiful as you must get attention all the time. "  
What?  
He seemed to have realized what he said as he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, where's your date?"  
"Don't have one. I was too busy being beautiful." Obviously I was being sarcastic. But is he- "Are you actually blushing?!"  
"Shu-shut up!"  
"Ok. What about you Mr. footie captain?"  
"I don't have one. I was too busy taking selfies with my varsity jacket."  
I tried really hard not to laugh but we both erupted in laughter.  
"Ok look. We're both not with anyone and we are obviously bored if we're laughing at my jokes, do you wanna, like, I don't know.. Maybe, uh... Dance with me?"  
Is the school's football team captain actually stuttering and blushing?  
He seems tense too, this is so priceless.  
"Come on. Stop staring and just answer. I'm close to hyperventilating here."  
Considering everything that has happened so far, I don't know what to say. Maybe I should, or maybe I should be smart enough to know that nothing will ever come to me giving everyone a chance. It's just how life is. The cool gorgeous hot guy never goes for the girl who only has one friend. The girl who eats too much and sleeps too little. I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm more of a damsel in denial, in denial of the fact that the work isn't always gonna give you your happy ending. Whether or not you're deserving.

"Jade?"

"What?" Shit. I totally spaced.

"Dance? With me? Like, us together. "

"Oh. Let me think."


End file.
